The Christmas Wish
by Shakespeare's Lady
Summary: What happens when you are dying and have given up the will to live? Can one person change your perspective? Can she heal him? Can he save her in the process? A story about love, hope, faith and Christmas miracles. A/J. All-human.
1. Resigned

**A/N:** Hello! Welcome to The Christmas Wish. This story will only be about ten chapters and the final one will be posted on Christmas Eve.

Disclaimer: I am not trying to push religion off on anyone, this is just a story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1-Resigned<strong>

He puffed on the cigarette, letting the narcotic fill his lungs slowly. He could feel it flow down his windpipe and relished it. Looking around, he familiarized with the other smokers as they all puffed on the drug wrapped in a white cylinder case. All enjoying the same feeling as the nicotine took effect.

He smirked when he remembered his conversation with his mother earlier today. She had told him that he was killing himself with that habit. He just shrugged and replied that he was dying anyways; what more could smoking do? Being a mother, she began lecturing about how he has given up on life and he has so much to live for.

_Right mother. I've been diagnosed with stage-three prostate cancer. The doctors are not optimistic. I have SO much to live for._

He took another draw and blew it out slowly. Irony was a bitch. He spent his entire life thinking he'd get lung cancer and never suspected it would be something else that took him down.

At first, he was all about fighting. He did not want to succumb to a disease that has been proven cured. After all, _every_ cancer has been beaten at least once. With the support of his friends and then-girlfriend Bella, he began chemotherapy and turning his life around.

Then _she_ broke his heart.

Shaking his head, Jasper's thoughts strayed to the night he found out. He had arrived at her place earlier than expected, the treatment going so well, and heard noises inside. He broke in, worried she was hurt and discovered her on all fours with his best friend Edward standing behind her and pounding into her.

Only after it was done did they notice him.

And Bella had the gall to look ashamed.

Without a word, Jasper turned and left. Bella came groveling to him later, begging for forgiveness. She said that his disease was so intense and he was so focused on it that she felt neglected. Edward was paying attention to her and that was what she needed at the moment. Jasper pointed out that he always saw the attraction between them, and they both agreed that they were not in love, nor had they ever been. They ended it amicably, but Jasper never wanted to see that lying, cheating bitch ever again.

Edward, however, was another story.

They had been friends since seventh grade when both tried out for the basketball team. Although neither made it, a friendship was born and the two were inseparable. They did everything together. They even went to prom together, forgoing dates and winning prom kings. College didn't slow them down either. Edward majored in music and Jasper in history, but they spent every weekend together. Jasper was there when Edward's girlfriend Tanya moved away and Edward helped Jasper meet the beautiful, shy Bella.

He couldn't believe Edward could betray him like that. Edward was nonchalant, saying that they fell in love and that it happened. He wanted to continue to be Jasper's friend, but asked him to focus less on his cancer treatments and more on their friendship. Jasper's response was his right hook connecting with Edward's jaw.

Now, four years later, at twenty-seven, Jasper is alone and dying. He had given up after Bella and Edward's betrayal, preferring the company of his dog to humans. He continued to work as a history teacher at the local high school and did occasionally go out with his colleagues. But as for friends or dating, he was done.

He stopped chemo, figuring that without Bella and Edward, there was no point.

He coughed a bit as he finished the cigarette and then wrapped his scarf closer. Christmas break began soon and he was looking forward to the time at home. He planned to buy all of his groceries at once so he could hole up in his house and not come out for the world. He wanted to forget all about the holiday. It was for celebrating life and God was taking his away. Why should he celebrate?

Taking one last look at the overcast sky, he shrugged and stepped back into the building just as the students returned from lunch.

* * *

><p>Later that night in the comfort of his home, Jasper strummed away on his guitar. While his passion for music was not as intense as Edward's, he enjoyed the comfort that a guitar brought. There was something about creating music that thrilled him. And it was the only thing he enjoyed now.<p>

He was brought out of his musings by Smokey, his Malamute. The dog's blue eyes shone love as he licked Jasper's hand, asking to play. Jasper laughed and rested his guitar against the couch before patting Smokey on the back of his head.

"Come on boy," he said. "Let's play."

Smokey barked enthusiastically as Jasper headed to the basement. He had set up a doggie playground down there. There was an area to run, fetch, and sleep. Smokey loved his haven but avoided it recently, sensing that his master was not well.

Jasper's cancer was in remission but came back once the chemo ended. He didn't care. He was beyond caring. His mother pointed out that he should take care of himself for Smokey, if no one else. He agreed that point, but had made other arrangements.

_Smokey will be quite happy with Heidi, the head secretary at the school. She has always loved Malamutes and often asked about him. I hate leaving Smokey, but it's for the best._

The two of them played with each other for three hours. They were both soaked by the time they finished, collapsing on the floor with exhaustion. Jasper laughed as Smokey licked his face repeatedly. He knew something was wrong with his master and didn't want to lose him.

After regaining his breath, Jasper sat up slowly and stretched. He noticed one section of the basement needed painting and he made a mental note to stop at the paint store tomorrow. Now that it was officially Christmas break, he had all the time in the world.

The face on his watch read 11:30. He decided to drink a tumbler of scotch before heading to bed. He had trouble sleeping lately and the scotch helped knock him out.

Jasper stood up and walked to the stairs. As he climbed them, he felt something strange inside his torso. After taking one more step, a sharp pain shot through his body and he fell on the stairs, his chin hitting the carpeted concrete before he lost consciousness. He could hear Smokey barking as the darkness descended on him and he tried calling out, but his mouth was filled with blood.

He was found two days later, Smokey by his side.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks for reading!


	2. An Angel Among Us

**A/N:** Thanks for your support on this story. I hope you are ready to meet Alice.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2-An Angel Among Us<strong>

"His breathing changed."

"Yes, I think you're right."

Jasper heard these words but couldn't open his eyes yet. He heard beeping and shuffling, along with mumbled sounds of voices and things being dragged down hallways. He recognized his mother's voice, but not the other one.

_Definitely female._

"The monitor is coming to life."

His heartbeat returned to normal as his breathing regulated. Slowly, ever so slowly, be began opening his eyelids. They fluttered a bit at first, the light above blinding him, but soon he was able to open them without any trouble.

The first thing he saw was an angel.

At least, he _thought_ it was an angel. She was as beautiful as one and dressed all in white. Her brown hair was long and fell over her shoulder, curling at the end. Her wide eyes and red lips shone with happiness as he focused on her.

_Where are her wings?_

She smiled.

"Hello Jasper," she said.

He smiled back.

"My name is Alice. I'm your personal nurse."

He didn't hear that. All he could hear was the sound of the beeping monitor. He turned to it and glared, the sound was annoying as hell.

She smiled. "I'm sorry, but it's mandatory. I should be able to turn it down a bit though…temporarily."

She rose from her spot and walked to the monitor. As she fumbled around with the settings, Jasper's mother came into his vision.

"How are you feeling, dear?"

"Like hell."

Both she and the angel laughed. "I understand. You looked like hell when I found you. What were you doing in the basement?"

He thought for a moment, letting the previous events register. "Playing with Smokey," he said satisfactorily. Then he jumped up, pulling the wires taut that were hooked to him. "Smokey!"

The angel turned to him quickly. "Mr. Whitlock, you need to sit back," she said in a firm tone. She placed her hand on his torso and pushed him back gently. A jolt of electricity shot through him and he looked at her, confused.

_What the hell was that?_

She seemed unfazed. "You have to remain calm. You don't want another attack." Her hand left his chest, causing him to whimper softly. She adjusted the pillows behind his head and then stepped back.

"Attack?" he coughed out.

Jasper's mother spoke. "You had an attack from the vigorous workout you had with Smokey. Some activity is good Jasper, but you overdid it. You're lucky the attack wasn't more severe."

His brain began working overtime as he struggled to remember the events. He and Smokey went down to the basement. They began playing. Jasper was laughing. Smokey barked enthusiastically. They were both wet with sweat when they finished. Jasper began up the stairs when he felt a sharp shooting pain and he fell and blacked out.

"I remember," he said quietly.

"Good," the angel said. She checked some of his vitals and then the things on the tray by his bed. "I'll go get some water and give you two time to catch up." She began heading to the door.

"Thank you," Jasper said, his eyes focusing solely on her.

She glanced his way as she left and smiled. That smiled warmed him all over.

"She's great," his mother said. He turned his focus to the frail woman sitting beside him.

"Is she?"

His mother nodded. "She kept vigil with you, Jasper. She never left your side. She didn't want to risk the chance of you waking up and needing her when she wasn't here."

For some reason, those words warmed Jasper. He couldn't understand it. This angel that he didn't know was doing funny things to him.

"Is she really an angel?" he asked before he could comprehend the words.

His mother laughed. "Physically, no. But in other aspects, yes. She has been a great help you. In that way, she is definitely an angel."

Jasper smiled. He couldn't wait to get to know his angel in disguise.

_Where the hell did that come from?_ he chastised himself. He shouldn't care; he has given up the will to live. What does it matter to him who she is?

"Mother, why did you save me?"

Esme Whitlock blanched at her son's words. Her jaw dropped and her eyes grew wide. "I saved you because you're my son and I love you. What kind of talk is that?"

He shrugged. "You know I have given up. I just don't see the point of letting me carry on."

She shook her head slowly. "God is not finished with you yet."

He scoffed. "God doesn't exist, mom. If He did, I wouldn't be in this predicament."

His mother took her son's hand in hers. "God gave you this disease for a reason. He is testing your strength and seeing if you pass the test."

Jasper rolled his eyes.

Esme smiled softly as she thought back on her son's life. He lost his faith at seven when his best friend, Sam, had been killed in an accident. He was angry, understandably so, and didn't understand why God would take away an innocent child. Esme tried to explain that God had a plan for Sam and that he was needed someplace else. Jasper held onto that anger until he was a senior in high school.

He started believing again and then he was diagnosed with his cancer. That once again set the spiral downwards as he couldn't believe a loving God would do this to his "children." Once again, Esme tried explaining and once again, it made no difference. Add to it the betrayals of Bella and Edward and it was no wonder Jasper had lost his way. She only hoped that he would find the path back before the disease took him permanently.

In truth, she was scared. She believed that God did have a plan for her son, but she still feared he would be taken way before he should be. She hoped that the beautiful nurse that was taking care of him could bring him back to life.

She saw the way Jasper looked at Alice. Although their meeting was brief, Esme saw the fire in her son's eyes. He saw something that he wanted. She was overjoyed at the sight; his blue eyes had been dead for so long. Even when he was dating Bella, he never seemed truly happy. He told her that they were never in love, just dating because it gave them something to do.

_Perhaps Alice really is his angel._

She squeezed her son's hand. "I have to leave for a bit. Why don't you get some rest? The doctor will be in to perform tests."

"Oh goody," Jasper said sarcastically.

His mother threw him a look as she stood. She understood his frustration with this disease but not with his will to die. She leaned over and kissed him on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams, my baby."

He sighed and closed his eyes. Esme walked over to the couch in the corner of the room and picked up her coat. She noticed it was lightly snowing outside, but the roads seemed fine. She hated driving in bad weather and was pleased that it didn't seem dangerous.

"I love you son," she said at the door.

"I love you too."

She smiled and left.

Jasper fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. He needed the rest and was out for four hours before the voice of his angel roused him.

"Mr. Whitlock, I have some test results for you. How about showing me those beautiful blue eyes?"

Like before, his eyes slowly opened, fluttering closed against the light. When he finally focused, he saw his angel.

He smiled. "Hello," he said softly.

She returned his smile. "Hello. Welcome back to Earth."

He chuckled and she reached behind her, grabbing an envelope.

"Dr. Cullen will be in a moment to read this to you. I requested to be present as well. As your personal nurse, I need to know what I'm up against."

Jasper coughed. "I have stage-three cancer. I've given up the will to live. I'd be happy if he just injected something into me and put me out of my misery."

Alice drew in a breath. Jasper's eyes darted to her and hers were wide. "No!" she said. "He can't do that."

He slowly reached out his hand to her. She took it immediately, the electric feeling returning. It shot up Jasper's arm and began creeping through his shoulder.

"I wasn't serious. Well, not about injecting me. I have lost the will though."

Her eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"Long story."

She sighed. "Okay, I can accept that. You must know, though, that I require complete obedience. While you are in my care you _will_ accept treatment for the cancer. You're not a goner yet, Mr. Whitlock, and I refuse to let you give up."

_My angel._

The fire behind her brown eyes amused him. For some reason, this stranger really seemed to care about him. He studied her silently, trying to figure his angel out.

_She is absolutely breathtaking. Especially in that uniform. I'd like to see it crumpled on my bedroom floor._

Jasper shook his head. Where did that come from? He never thought like that anymore, ever since Bella….

"Mr. Whitlock?"

He snapped out of it and looked into her eyes. She looked concern. He squeezed her hand which was still in his.

"Please call me Jasper."

She nodded. "I don't think you heard me before. My name is Alice."

"That's a beautiful name."

She blushed. Jasper found it adorable. He couldn't believe his good fortune. She would help him get better and amuse him at the same time.

Slowly she stood and removed her hand from his grip. Jasper pouted. She turned and walked to the door slowly.

"I'll go see what's keeping Dr. Cullen. Is there anyone you would like me to call, Jasper?"

He shook his head. "No, why would there be?"

She shrugged. "I thought maybe you wanted to speak to your girlfriend. You kept muttering her name while you slept."

Jasper froze. He had been told time and time again that he talked in his sleep. It drove Bella nuts. He didn't do it every night, but it was still enough to be annoying.

"Thank you, Alice, but no I do not want to speak to Bella."

Alice had a strange look on her face. "No, the name I heard was 'Angel.' I could call her if you would like."

_I was calling for Alice?_

He shook his head again. "No, that's okay."

She nodded, her eyes looking sad. "I'll see you soon, Jasper." She opened the door and stepped over the threshold, closing it behind her.

_What is this strange hold that my angel has over me?_

Jasper wasn't sure, but he was determined to find out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Esme has more sense than Jasper. How do you think it'll play out?

Thanks for reading. Chapter three will be up in a few days.


	3. Getting to Know You

**A/N: **Thanks for all of the support. I hope this explains a bit more about Alice.

Happy Thanksgiving to those of us in America!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3-Getting to Know You<strong>

"Your vitals look good Jasper," Dr. Cullen said as he reviewed the chart in front of him. "Your breathing is stable and your blood pressure is normal. I think you just overexerted yourself a little too much."

Jasper rolled his eyes. He knew what was wrong with him. He was _dying_ for crying out loud; he didn't need anyone to diagnose him. And yet, hearing Dr. Cullen saying that he was fine made him strangely happy.

Alice squeezed his hand; she had been holding it ever since she returned to the room with Dr. Cullen. Jasper didn't mind. He really enjoyed the electricity that was flowing between her hand and his.

_Does she feel this?_

She had given no indication of it, so he guessed she didn't. But he wanted to ask her nonetheless. He wanted to find out what it was.

_No other touch did that to me…not even Bella. Come to think of it, my hands were kind-of clammy at times._

Jasper squeezed Alice's hand in return and she smiled at him. It was breathtaking. He began wondering if he could order her to constantly have a smile on her face when working with him.

"If you don't mind, Jasper, I would like to speak to your nurse privately for a few moments." Dr. Cullen had placed the clipboard back on the edge of the bed and was walking to the door. He looked tired; Jasper guessed he was nearing the end of his shift.

Jasper nodded. "Of course, doctor. Whatever you say."

Alice rolled her eyes and stood up, releasing Jasper's hand. She paused briefly, looking down at his, before turning and following Dr. Cullen out the door.

_She felt something!_

She had to have felt the jolt when their hands released. Jasper felt it. It felt like an electric shot, though not painful. He raised his hand up and looked at it.

It looked the same.

Chuckling at his silliness, he lowered his hand back down to the bed and adjusted his position. He had now been here two days and was getting quite tired of always lying in this bed. He was hoping that since things looked good, he would be able to go home.

_I miss Smokey._

Although his mother assured him that Smokey was well taken care of, he still worried. No one else knew that Smokey received a quarter cup of food twice a day and walked precisely at six in the morning and seven at night. No one else knew his favorite chew toy or where he loved to be scratched on his head. Jasper had planned to show all of that to Heidi, but right now no one knew.

Jasper briefly thought about calling his sister, then decided against it. She may be his twin, but she was so self-absorbed that she would want a handout for doing him a favor. That was why he hadn't talked to her in years. He wasn't even sure if Rosalie knew about his disease; so into herself she was. If it didn't have to do with her looks or automobiles, she wasn't interested.

_Don't forget shopping. She's a fashion nut._

He sighed. He loved his sister, he truly did, but he figured she would be happy when he was gone. Then the focus would be solely on her. He knew she hated sharing the spotlight with him, being twins and all, and probably relished the idea of being an only child. Then it would be one birthday to celebrate instead of two and everyone would fawn over her that day…not them.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Alice walked back into the room. Her face had an expression he couldn't read and he briefly wondered if she was going to faint. Then he saw her plaster a smile on her face and walk over to him.

"Sorry I was gone so long, Jasper. Dr. Cullen wanted to discuss your condition with me." She sat down on the chair next to Jasper and smoothed the blanket by his thigh.

"It's okay Alice, really. You don't have to explain yourself to me." He saw her smile again and he smiled in return. "What did Dr. Cullen have to say?"

The smile faltered for half a second and she began toying with the fringe on his blanket. "Nothing really. Just letting me know what medication to order for you."

"Alice," Jasper said firmly. She looked at him. "Cut the bullshit. You and I both know I'm dying. It's not a surprise. You can tell me the truth. In fact, as your patient, I demand it."

Her jaw dropped. She hadn't expected him to be so bold. "I was trying to protect you," she said.

Jasper shook his head. "I don't need protection. I'm dying for Christ's sake. Of cancer. There's _nothing_ that can protect me."

She nodded and looked away. Gathering up her strength, she began. "The cancer has spread. It is rapidly heading towards your organs. If it reaches them, it will make quick work of destroying them. Dr. Cullen wants to put you through chemo, but he said you would say no. He said that you have a death wish and without your permission he can't do anything. He says you'll die within three months."

On the last part of her speech her voice quivered. Jasper could hear her sniffling, as though she was trying to fight back tears. That was impossible; she didn't know him from Adam! Why should she care? It's just her job, right?

And yet, knowing that she _did_ care made Jasper happy. No one had shown any care for him in the last few years, save for his mother and Smokey. Even his own twin didn't care! Jasper believed that Dr. Cullen gave up when Jasper did and was now just waiting for him to die.

Something triggered inside of Jasper. He didn't want to see his angel cry. So he said the one thing he could think of.

"Okay."

It was quiet; barely a whisper, but Alice heard it perfectly. She looked at him.

"What?"

He repeated it. "Okay. I will take the treatment. I won't like it and I don't think it'll help at all, but I'll take it…for you."

Her face lit up like a tree on Christmas morning. She forgot her place for a moment and threw her arms around Jasper's neck, squeezing tightly. Jasper was shocked at the bold movement, but then felt the electric current in his neck and head and realized that it was comforting. He wrapped his arms around her in turn and buried his face in her hair.

_God she smells good._

When Alice felt Jasper's arms go around her waist she froze and then pulled back. She couldn't believe she had been so foolish! It's just that she was so happy to hear him agree to his treatment that she forgot where she was. He was going to give life another chance. By saying yes, he was letting God take over.

_I know he will heal. I have seen stage-four cancer patients come back from the brink. He can conquer this and I will be right there with him._

Still, she shouldn't have hugged him. What must he think? She felt him freeze when she did it and then slowly, reluctantly, hugged her back. Out of response. Out of courtesy.

_Moron!_

She pulled back and mumbled an apology, looking away quickly. Jasper said it was okay; he enjoyed the hug. She started to move away and he grabbed her hand. She looked down at them.

_The feeling is back._

She had ignored it at first, chalking it up to the monitors attached to him. But she couldn't ignore it now. It was too strong. She felt it when she hugged him.

"Stay," he said, his blue eyes pleading.

She nodded and sat down, keeping her hand in his. If it gave him comfort that is what she would do.

_Anything for him._

"Tell me about yourself, Alice."

She looked at him sharply. His eyes were inquisitive. He really wanted to know.

"There's not much to tell."

He chuckled. "I doubt that. If you are going to be my personal nurse I should know a few things about you, shouldn't I?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

He squeezed her hand. "Okay, so I'll start light. What is your favorite movie?"

Alice didn't have to hesitate to answer. "Gone With the Wind."

Jasper raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

She shrugged. "It's a classic. Of course, it's not as well done as the book, but it is visually stimulating and captures my interest. I love old love stories like that."

Jasper nodded. "Makes sense."

They talked for awhile about light subjects, movies, college, and weather. Anything they could think of. Neither wanted to admit the spark that they felt due to fears of being hurt, but they couldn't stop conversing with each other.

Jasper decided to flirt. "You are very pretty, Alice."

She blushed and looked down. "Thank you." She did not accept compliments well.

"I mean it. When I first awoke here I thought you were an angel because you were so beautiful. I thought I had reached Heaven." He squeezed her hand a little more. "I still think you're an angel."

"Jasper," she said quietly.

"Yes?"

She sighed. "I am truly flattered by your compliment, but it isn't appropriate. I'm your nurse; I have a duty to perform."

Jasper shrugged and sat up a little more in his bed. "So I can't compliment my pretty nurse?"

She blushed again. "I'll let it slide."

He smiled.

So she decided to get him back. She commented about how good-looking he was and that he must have women falling at his feet all the time. Jasper laughed, and then realized something.

"Why would you think something like that?"

She shrugged. "You don't have a wedding band on, so I assumed you're single. And if you've given up the will to live, you might as well live free, right?"

For some reason, Jasper did not like what she was saying. She was implying that he was a womanizer. He had only been with three girls in his life and no one since Bella.

He decided to tell her that.

Alice was shocked. True, she was curious about her handsome patient, but she didn't expect he'd be so adamant about it. She figured someone who looked the way he did would have a new woman every night.

"I could say the same about you Nurse Alice," he said, turning the tables on her. "You are also not wearing a wedding band. Go out much?"

At this, Alice visibly changed. She stiffened and removed her hand from Jasper's. She looked away and stood slowly, walking around the bed to the bed tray and checking on the water. After picking it up to refill it, she walked to the door. Then she spoke.

"No I don't Jasper," she said quietly. "Not since I left my abusive boyfriend."

And with that, she left.

Jasper stared at the spot she was in, his mouth going slack. He had no idea that the beautiful woman before him had been abused.

_What sick, twisted pervert would hurt her like that?_

Jasper wanted to kill the man.

He admitted to himself that he was deeply attracted to his nurse. And that has been a first since Bella. He vowed that when he got out of here, he would pursue Alice. Perhaps she was the missing piece of his life.

_Maybe SHE is what the doctor ordered._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, that explains Alice's hesitation. The next chapter will go more into depth on exactly what happened.

Thanks for reading!


	4. The Truth Will Set You Free

**A/N**: I am _so_ sorry for the delay in posting and in not responding to reviews. I am usually a lot better. This time of year is crazy for everyone, but luckily this week should be pretty light. I hope to get a few more chapters up in the next week or so.

Hope you like this!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4-The Truth Will Set You Free<strong>

Alice shut the faucet off and stared at herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe her predicament. She was here, in _his_ house. In his space. She had come to check on her patient, to make sure he was okay and didn't expect the turn that the day took.

She thought back to it. There was definitely an intense moment. She saw the desire in his eyes; it was clear as day. She was convinced he saw hers too.

_What kind of idiot answers the door after just getting out of the shower? For Pete's sake, he was still wet! Water was dripping from his hair onto the floor…and his chest. His chest. His sculpted, sexy chest._

Alice shook her head. She had a job to do. She couldn't be distracted by physical desires.

_God, he was gorgeous. The towel was tight. And the look of surprise in his eyes was so adorable._

She hadn't meant for him to catch her ogling him. But he did. And a slow smirk formed as he watched her eyes rake over his body. He was clearly enjoying the attention.

Yet, nothing had happened. She had prevented it. She _had_ to. She couldn't allow herself to be in that situation again…to be hurt again. He was dying; if she gave him her heart, it would be torn apart. Besides, he was a patient and she swore to never be involved with one.

So why did everything tell her that it was right?

Sighing, Alice turned and opened the door. It was now or never.

She walked back to the living room and smiled warmly at Jasper. _God did he look good!_ He wore a forest green turtleneck that made his blond hair glow and tight jeans that showed off everything; every curve of his buttocks, every move that he made she could see. And she wasn't complaining.

_Get a grip!_

She wanted him. There was no denying it. He made her feel special. When he looked at her, there was desire. She wanted to melt. He was so sweet and kind. He made her forget her past.

The past she was about to relive for him.

She sat down on the couch and he turned to walk into the kitchen. He returned promptly carrying a cup of tea for her.

"Thank you," she said softly.

He chuckled and sat down on the opposite side of the couch, his body facing hers.

_Oh God!_

He looked even better up close.

Jasper could tell Alice was nervous. He smirked internally. She was definitely shocked at how he had answered the door. It wasn't his fault; he had had a late start and barely managed to make it to the door in time.

Alice looked gorgeous. Since it was a casual house call, she just wore jeans and a V-neck shirt, covered up by her coat of course. Her cheeks were rosy red from the cold and she was chilled to the bone. It was definitely not the most attractive moment for her, but Jasper thought otherwise.

And then to find out that while he was letting the cold air in, Alice was ogling him! What a surprise. He had been constantly flirting with her during his time in the hospital and she always kept it light. She never answered personal questions about herself, yet she knew all about him. He figured she wasn't interested, but after that warm reception, he wasn't sure.

Being the gentleman that he is, he offered her some tea. After excusing himself to dress, he returned and the conversation was light…until Jasper finally couldn't take it anymore. He said that he wanted to know about her. If she was going to be his nurse, he would have to know her.

Flustered, Alice asked for the restroom. Jasper complied and went to check on the tea. He let Smokey outside to play. As a malamute, he loved the weather.

When Alice returned, she was much more put together. And still gorgeous. There was no denying it. Jasper _wanted_ Alice. He knew that it was much more than just lust. She had dominated his thoughts ever since he met her. He thought she was an angel for Christ's sake! And the electricity! Whenever they touched, there was a connection. It shot up his arm like a bolt of lightning. Jasper loved it.

He was afraid, though. Afraid of getting hurt again. He told Alice what Bella had done to him. Of course, Alice was kind and sorry for what happened. Jasper appreciated that, but worried he was falling too hard, too fast. What if this cancer can't be cured? She would leave him. No woman in her right mind would stay with someone who was dying…especially one as beautiful as his angel.

And even if his cancer _was_ cured, he believed he was permanently damaged. He didn't love Bella; he knew that. And she didn't love him; he knew that too. But the betrayal of staying with him while sleeping with Edward on the side made him furious. Even now, while he sat watching Alice sip her tea, he felt his hands ball into fists.

She didn't notice. She put the cup and saucer on the coffee table and took a breath.

"I'm sorry about before, Jasper."

He looked at her quizzically. She continued.

"About not answering your questions. You are right; I know all about you and what happened with Bella. It is unfair of me to keep secrets from you. I will change that now."

She shifted so she was facing him. _Had he gotten closer?_

"There's no pressure Alice," Jasper said softly. He reached out and took her hand. "You are not obligated to tell me anything."

The electricity was back, warming Alice all over and giving her the strength to tell her story.

"No, I need to get this out," she said.

Jasper nodded and waited for her to continue.

"I met Riley in college. He was on the basketball team and a Resident Assistant. At the time, I thought he was so cute! And he was such a flirt. He liked to flirt with all the girls, yet gravitated towards me. We hit it off and were inseparable.

"That was our junior year. During senior year, things changed but not enough for me to notice. He began wondering where I was whenever I didn't answer my phone. He had the guys on the basketball team follow me around and if I talked to another guy, he had to know about it. Riley knew I had some male friends. I figured he was just being overprotective. There had been reports of campus rapes and I assumed he was looking out for me.

"We spent our summer post graduation together and even bought a house. Once I was under his roof, things really went downhill. That was when the abuse started."

Alice's voice had dropped to a whisper. She was visibly shaking. Without a second thought, Jasper moved to her and enveloped her in a hug. She held on to him and continued.

"I knew I should have gotten out sooner, but I believed that he loved me. He would always explain _why_ he hit me but would then follow up with some loving act. I chalked it up to the fact that he was stressed about being unemployed.

"The night he raped me was the last straw. He was angry with me because I was refusing his advances. He didn't understand why I would; he figured I'd never meet anyone. I had it after that. I ran out of the house and sought refuge in a battered women's shelter. I filed charges and so far, he has stayed away."

Jasper noticed the wetness against his chest from her tears but didn't dare stop her. He continued to hold Alice and let her speak. He was shaking now along with her; however his shaking was due to fury. He wanted to find Riley and kill him.

"It's okay Alice," he said softly, willing himself to remain calm. "You're safe now."

She shook her head against his chest. "I know he'll come for me someday. You didn't see the look in his eyes in the courtroom. It was pure hatred. Riley has always gotten what he wanted. I know he would have no remorse if something happened to me."

Jasper's grip tightened. "I won't allow that to happen."

Alice sniffled. "That's not your decision to make."

"Alice," Jasper said sharply. "I'm your friend. More importantly than that, I want you in my life. I promise that I _will_ help you if Riley ever comes around."

Alice didn't want to argue. Instead, she just breathed in Jasper's woodsy scent. "Thank you," she said softly.

He didn't answer; just continued to hold her tightly. At some point along the way, he had started stroking her hair.

They remained like that for some time, finding comfort in each other's embrace. After Smokey barked that he wanted in, Jasper released her and immediately noticed the lack of contact.

Smokey ran right over to Alice and jumped up to lick her face. She laughed and patted him on his head. Smokey liked her; he knew she would be the one to heal his master.

Jasper stepped back into the room and his heart swelled at the sight. Alice was petting Smokey and his head was in her lap. Other than him, Smokey didn't like anyone. It was a wonderful sight.

_It's like she fits._

Jasper once again sat on the couch, a little closer to Alice this time. He heard her sniffle again and continue to stroke Smokey's fur.

"I'm sorry for my outburst," she said.

Jasper's kind eyes looked at her. "You have no reason to be sorry," he said. "If anything, you should be shaking with rage at what Riley did." He turned away. "I am."

Alice shook her head. "I've made my peace."

His head snapped towards her. He narrowed his eyes as he noticed the cross hanging from her neck. "How can you forgive him? He committed the most heinous act ever!"

She nodded. "Yes, but what good would it do to hold onto that hate? It would eat me alive from the inside. Forgiving him is the Christian thing to do."

He gestured to the necklace. "I'm surprised you didn't lose your faith after what happened to you."

Alice reached up and fingered the necklace delicately. "My faith is the only thing that got me through that difficult time." She looked into Jasper's eyes. "It's true. I had lost everything; my family, my job, everything to Riley. The only thing he couldn't take from me was my faith. He tried, of course, but it didn't work. I prayed to God every night that He would help me. He did."

Shifting in her seat, she said "I shouldn't have unloaded all of this on you."

"Bullshit!"

Her eyes snapped wide at his response. He softened.

"What I mean is that you didn't unload. I wanted to get to know you, Alice. I still do. You have awakened things in me that I thought were dead." He reached over and placed his hand over hers, happy when she didn't pull away.

She smiled.

"I know this isn't my place, but I would really, really like to take you out and show you the time of your life," Jasper said. He ran a hand through his hair, clearly nervous. "I-I want you to see that not all men are scum. What do you say, Alice?" He gave her hand a squeeze. "Will you do me the honor of joining me for dinner?"

Alice was floored. No man had ever been that sincere to her. She had men ask her all the time, but they were hospital patients who were on medication. She knew that they didn't comprehend what they were saying.

But this…this was different. Jasper was her patient, but since he was not in the hospital, she didn't see any reason why they couldn't go out...once.

_I will agree once. That should be enough to get him out of my system. Once he realizes how TRULY broken I am, he will run as fast as he can._

Jasper was still holding her hand and eagerly awaiting an answer. She snapped out of her thoughts and smiled.

"I would love to out with you, Jasper."

The smile on his face was as big as a boy's on Christmas morning. She smiled at his happiness. He was too cute!

"This is so great!" he exclaimed. "How does the day after tomorrow sound? I'll make reservations at a nice restaurant and show you what it means to be wooed by Jasper Whitlock."

She burst out laughing. "Jasper, breathe."

He dramatically took a big breath and then slowly let it out. Alice doubled over in laughter. He quickly joined in.

After she had regained herself, she spoke. "That sounds great Jasper. Thank you for asking me."

His hand was still over hers and he squeezed it again. "No, thank _you_ Alice. I promise you won't regret it."

They fell into a comfortable silence after finding a movie to watch. Jasper's hand hardly left Alice's but when it did, she noticed the lack of contact.

_I am in SO much trouble!_

When the night was completed, Alice walked to the door and put on her coat. She kissed Jasper on the cheek and stepped over the threshold.

"Alice," he said huskily, causing her to turn and face him. "I hope that your confession didn't cause you too much pain."

She smiled and stroked his cheek gently. "No, it didn't. Thank you for making me tell you. I feel so much lighter now. It's amazing how speaking about a tragedy can make you feel better."

Jasper returned her smile.

"And next time, it'll be you."

His smile vanished and his heart began to beat frantically. Alice laughed at his expression and once again stroked his cheek.

"It's okay, Jasper. Remember, the truth will set you free."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Now the truth is out. Any ideas how the date will play out?

Riley does make an appearance in this story; he'll be in a little later. I hope he's evil enough for you.

Thanks for reading!


	5. Enchantment

**A/N:** I tried to upload this last night, but FF was being fail. As such, I will double the efforts to get six out to you soon.

Today I realized that we have _eleven_ days until Christmas and you have only received half of this story. I will have to work harder to make sure you receive all of it by Christmas.

Once again, I apologize for not responding to reviews. I **promise** to do so before the story ends.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5-Enchantment<strong>

Jasper paced nervously outside the door. He couldn't believe that Alice actually agreed to go out with him. She was so beautiful and he knew that he had fallen deeply in a short amount of time. It should scare him, but it didn't. His feelings for her felt natural; as though they were meant to be. He began wondering if he had been waiting for her all this time.

_Impossible,_ he thought. _Why would God give me this disease just to meet her and then leave? There has to be something more than that._

Although Jasper's thoughts were changing, he still believed that God was punishing him and he could not understand why. Alice had made him see that God could exist; after all, she had been through Hell and she still had her faith. Jasper believed that it _was_ her faith that got her through that time. That, and the knowledge that someone was waiting for her, even if she didn't know it at the time.

_Me._

After glancing at this watch, Jasper snapped his head up and turned to her door. It was one minute to when he was going to pick her up. It was time. He rapped lightly and waited.

Less than a minute later, the door opened quickly and he was presented with the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Before him stood an angel, sans wings, in a royal blue dress that fell mid-thigh. Nude heels adorned her feet with chunky three inches holding her up. Her brown hair was pulled back into a bun with curls falling down around her cheeks. Her cross necklace lay perfectly around her neck, falling just above her cleavage. It drew his eye immediately. He looked her over from head to toe, not attempting to hide his appreciation.

"Hi," she said quietly. He raised his eyes to hers; she was blushing.

_Not used to the compliment._

"You look stunning," was his reply.

She smiled and blushed more. Jasper laughed out loud at her shyness. He was convinced that her former boyfriend never bestowed compliments on her and she had a hard time accepting them.

He received his answer. "Thank you, Jasper, but I believe you are wrong." She turned from him and walked to the couch. "Please come in."

He stepped over the threshold. "Alice, I never lie when it comes to you." He shut the door behind him and looked around. Her living room was white with splashes of color here and there. She picked her coat up from the couch and turned to him.

"The place is a bit of a mess," she said sheepishly. Jasper shook his head.

"It's perfect."

She smiled and then walked to the door. "Ready when you are, Jasper."

He laughed and stepped back out into the hallway. She turned back and locked the door before catching up to him. They descended the stairs silently and stepped outside into the December chill.

She pulled her coat closer to herself. "I knew I shouldn't have worn a dress," she mumbled.

Jasper was silently praising her for doing so. _I've never seen legs like THAT before. They would fit around my waist perfectly…._

Jasper shook his head. He wanted Alice; that much was true. But he wanted _everything_ about her, her mind, her body and her soul. He knew that she was attracted to him, but wasn't sure how deep that attraction went. It didn't take a genius to figure out that she was protecting herself from men like Riley. He would just have to prove that he wasn't like that…if she gave him the chance.

_God, I hope so!_

They walked quickly to the restaurant that Jasper had picked out. It served French cuisine and was very posh. Jasper had to pull some strings to get a reservation, but he knew it would be worth it.

The host smiled when they entered, his eyes never leaving Alice. Jasper knew that the man heard him, but kept his gaze on the beautiful woman by Jasper's side.

Jealously surged through him. The host quickly led them to their table and helped Alice out of her coat, hanging it on the wall next to them. Before he could hold her chair out, Jasper already had. Alice smiled and sat down while Jasper shot the host a warning look.

After he walked away, Jasper took his seat. He reached across the table and took her hand, immediately calmed by the electricity buzzing between them. Alice smiled sweetly and squeezed his hand, oblivious to the previous interaction.

Dinner went off without incident. The host kept glancing back every so often and Jasper would shoot a look back at the guy, causing him to turn away quickly. Jasper was enjoying getting to know Alice on a more personal level. He knew that she would continue to be his nurse if he relapsed, but at the moment, he was not her patient. And she was not his nurse. They were just Alice and Jasper, two people protecting themselves from love.

As Alice took a sip of her wine, she realized that she was in too deep. She wanted to know _more_ about Jasper Whitlock. She had hoped that this one date would cure her of him, but it did the opposite. She was dying to know _everything_ about him, including what was beneath that towel the other day. She mentally kicked herself for that thought.

_What's the use? I'm already too far gone._

Jasper Whitlock was too good to be true. He was charming, smart and gorgeous. He made her laugh and set her at ease. When he smiled, it warmed her immediately. She found him easy to talk to. She hadn't meant to spill out her past to him like that and was embarrassed about it, but he didn't judge. In fact, he did the one thing she didn't expect; he held her. She found comfort in his arms and in his eyes. The electricity was humming and for a second, she hoped he would kiss her. But she realized that he was too much of a gentleman for that.

_Perhaps he will tonight. I've noticed his eyes flicker down to my lips when he thinks I'm not looking._

She took another sip of her wine and a drop landed on her lower lip. She ran her tongue over her bottom lip to lick it up slowly and Jasper stopped talking mid-sentence. His eyes were wide. She smirked.

Alice decided to encourage him a bit.

As Jasper paid the bill, Alice came up with a plan.

One settled, Jasper rose from his seat and held his hand out to her. She smiled and stood, squeezing his hand lightly. He released her and reached for her coat, gently pulling it on her. She noticed the look he gave the host and chuckled internally. She was aware that the host had tried to flirt with her when they arrived at the restaurant and even more aware of Jasper's jealousy. But while Riley's jealously made her angry, Jasper's made her feel special. Attractive. Desired. Sexy. She had never felt sexy in her life, but Jasper did things to her that she didn't know existed.

He took her hand as they exited the restaurant and he began strolling to the right.

"Would you mind walking with me a bit?" he asked, turning to her. His eyes glowed under the streetlight and his hair looked like a halo framing his face. She smiled and shook her head no.

"I would love to," she said quietly. He pulled her to him and held her tightly for a minute. He hovered over her like a giant. She was glad she wore her highest pair of heels.

She decided now to execute her plan. She glanced up at him from underneath her eyelashes. She saw his eyes widen and his Adam's apple bob. She glanced down, taking her lip between her teeth as her breathing hitched. She felt one of Jasper's hands leave her waist and his finger tip her chin up to him. She looked back up into his eyes and saw everything she needed to know.

_He wants me as much as I want him._

Before things could progress, Jasper was bumped into from behind. Growling, he turned around and saw that a crowd had formed facing away from him. Straightening up, he was about to question what was going on when people started singing.

"We wish you a Merry Christmas,

We wish you a Merry Christmas,

We wish you a Merry Christmas

And a happy New Year," the carolers sang.

Alice squealed and pulled away from Jasper, totally mesmerized by the carolers. They were good, from the local opera company and they were raising funds for the children's center at the hospital. Jasper took Alice's hand and wove through the crowd until they were at the front. He watched Alice's face as song after song was sung. He was pleased to see her excitement grow with each one.

Suddenly it hit him. Releasing her hand, he turned to the lead caroler and pulled him away for a moment. Alice saw Jasper hand the other man some money and then shake his hand. Jasper then walked away, smiling at her but saying nothing.

When the song was over, the head caroler turned to the others and spoke. They all nodded and flipped to the back of their song book. The next carol almost knocked Alice off of her feet.

"Hark! How the bells

Sweet silver bells

All seem to say

Throw cares away…"

Jasper heard Alice's sharp intake of breath and he turned to look at her. The grin on her face was huge and she turned to him.

"You requested this?" she asked. He nodded.

Her smiled faded slowly and she stared at him for a minute. Jasper began to worry about what he had done when she spoke again.

"How did you know that _Carol of the Bells_ was my favorite?"

He pulled her to his body and caressed her cheek. Looking into her eyes, he spoke the truth.

"I just knew."

Alice saw honesty and something else in his blue eyes that she could not identify. She knew he was not lying to her and she smiled again, leaning into his touch.

"Thank you," she said softly.

He nodded and they continued to stare into one another's eyes, looking into their souls, as the song finished up.

"Merry, merry, merry, merry

Christmas

Merry, merry, merry, merry

Christmas

On, on they send

On without end."

As the crowd applauded loudly, Jasper's lips descended on Alice's. The electricity that they felt when touching grew tenfold at the moment their mouths met. Alice wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her impossibly closer. Time seemed to stop and everyone faded away as they lost themselves in the kiss.

Jasper couldn't resist. He gently ran his tongue over her lips, asking for entrance. She granted it and he reveled in the taste of her. Wine, mint and cherries, a strange but intoxicating combination. He moved one hand from her waist and placed it behind her head, holding her there, while his tongue fought for dominance in her mouth. Jasper felt he had died and gone to heaven.

Right before Alice passed out; she pulled away slightly and rested her forehead against his. She was panting and heard his irregular breathing. She smiled; her eyes closed and noticed that her body was still pressed tightly against him.

"Jasper," she breathed.

"Alice?" he asked.

She chuckled. "That was amazing."

He smiled and placed another kiss on her lips. "No," he said, pulling back. "You are amazing."

Jasper regained himself quickly, stepping back and allowing her room. He didn't want her to think he was smothering her, not after what Riley had done. He also didn't want her to feel what she did to him…yet. He knew that would scare her and he was too in love to want that.

_Yes love,_ he clarified to himself. It had finally happened. He was in love. Although he suspected it from the beginning, the kiss confirmed it. He had never experienced a kiss like that before and he knew that no other woman would cause him to feel like this again.

They walked for awhile in silence, just enjoying each other's company. When it was time to part for the night, he walked her all the way to her door and leaned against the wall, watching her unlock and slowly open the door.

He wanted to come in, but knew it was too soon. He wanted to know _her_ before taking that step. It took all of his control to not kiss her again.

Alice turned to him. "Would you like to come in for coffee?"

He smiled. "I would very much like to, Alice, but I will take a raincheck."

She nodded, understanding. "Okay, sure." She quickly turned back to the door. "Have a good night, then."

He grabbed her hand before she disappeared. "Wait! You don't understand. I'm afraid that if I enter your apartment, I won't leave it tonight."

Alice's eyes grew wide when he spoke that. She had believed that he didn't want her; that the most amazing kiss she had ever received meant nothing to him. But hearing him say that changed her mind.

"I'm sorry, Jasper," she said, stroking his cheek. "I've believed for so long that no man would ever want me that I jumped to conclusions. I apologize."

Jasper leaned in. "I assure you, I _do_ want you Alice. And I will do everything I can to prove that to you. We are not all like Riley." He made a mental note to hunt this guy down and kill him with his bare hands.

She smiled. "I know that. I overreacted. I'm sorry too."

Jasper returned her smile and pressed his lips to hers gently. Then it grew. He found her body pressed against him before it registered. She moaned into his mouth slightly and he pressed her up against the door, forgetting himself for a moment.

Alice felt something hard pressed against her stomach and her eyes flew open. She couldn't believe _how_ big he was. She had only been with Riley and while he was fine, this topped everything. She knew that if their relationship progresses, she will need to prepare her body for the invasion. She wasn't sure if she could handle his size. She also wasn't sure how her body would react after Riley's attack.

"Alice," Jasper whispered against her lips. "We need to stop. I meant what I said. I want to know you, _all_ of you. If we don't stop now, we'll ruin this."

Alice knew he was right. She nipped his lips and then gently pushed him away. He obliged with a sigh.

"Thank you," she said.

He looked confused.

"Thank you for treating me like a lady."

Jasper took her hand. "You _are_ a lady." He squeezed it once more and then turned to leave. "Have a good night, Miss Brandon. I'll call you soon."

He began to walk away but she stopped him. "Jasper." He turned and looked back at her.

"Thank you for tonight. I truly enjoyed it and I hope we can do it again soon."

He smiled shyly. "You can count on it, Miss Brandon. I had a great time. It was…" he struggled with the correct word.

"Enchanting."

He looked at her. "Exactly. It was enchanting. How did you know I was going for that?"

She shrugged. "I just knew."

He laughed and turned away, promising to call her in a day or so. Alice entered her apartment and shut the door behind her and then leaned against it. She smiled to herself.

_Definitely enchanted._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Carol of the Bells_ is definitely one of my favorites, though I don't think it's number one. What is your favorite Christmas carol?

Still much to go with the rest of the story. Bella & Edward will make an appearance. What will Bella think of the beautiful angel by Jasper's side?

I will update soon. I _**promise**_**.**

Thanks, as always, for reading.


	6. The Devil

**A/N**: Hello! Yes, _two_ in one week. I'm shocked too. This chapter is a little shorter than what I'm used to but I think it covers everything nicely.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6-The Devil<strong>

Jasper ran up the stairs two at a time until he reached her floor. He swung the door open hard and ran down the hall to her apartment. He knew something was wrong; the phone call he received scared the shit out of him.

It kept replaying in his mind all the way here. He was sitting at his desk working on the lesson plans for January when his cell phone rang. He smiled when he saw it was Alice. Although they hadn't gone out again yet, they were constantly calling and texting one another. He was planning on buying her a special gift for Christmas and was going to head out after finishing his lesson plans when he answered the phone.

Instead of hearing her beautiful voice, he heard noises. Rustling, crashes, screams and shouts. It didn't take a genius to figure out that she was in trouble. And Jasper had a gut feeling that the person hurting her was Riley.

Jasper reached her place in record time, breaking every law in the book. He now arrived at her apartment door and heard another crash and then silence.

"Alice!" he shouted. There was no answer. He tried the door, locked of course. He began throwing his body against it to try to open it. After about ten tries, and thoroughly messing up his shoulder, the door gave way and he stumbled in, taking a look at the surroundings.

The place was in shambles. There was broken glass everywhere and things thrown around. Alice was not here. He began scanning the place and saw movement in the bedroom. He walked quickly and stopped short when he reached the doorway.

Lying on the bed, covered in bruises, was Alice. She was unconscious. Riley stood over her, attempting to yank her pants down. Jasper's eyes widen when he realized that Riley was going to rape her again.

Without a second's hesitation, Jasper lunged for Riley, pulling him off and throwing him across the room. Riley hit the wall with a loud THUMP! Jasper stood in front of his beloved, ready to kill if need be.

"Who the fuck are you?" Riley spat.

"Her boyfriend," Jasper spat back. Now was not the time to question.

Riley tilted his head and smirked. "Huh," he said. "I didn't think that little whore would find someone." His eyes shifted to Jasper. "You must be a desperate man."

Jasper growled. "No, just decent."

Riley's eyes narrowed. He stood up slowly and deliberately. Jasper took a step back to be closer to Alice. His hands balled into fists. He was ready to lunge if need be.

"You are a fool," Riley said with a low voice. He walked to his right, circling Jasper. "You don't know her like I do."

Jasper didn't miss a beat. "You didn't know her at all." Riley took a step closer. Jasper beckoned him. "Tell me, how was raping her 'knowing' her?"

This time it was Riley who growled. "It didn't happen like that." He had approached Jasper by now.

"Then please," Jasper said sarcastically, not relaxing his stance at all. He took a step so he was nose-to-nose with Riley. "Tell me what happened."

Once again, Riley's eyes narrowed but he didn't back down. "She was a whore. I wanted it; she didn't want to give it to me. So I took what was rightfully mine." He looked over Jasper's shoulder. "The only thing she's qualified to be is a whore."

God Himself could not have stopped Jasper. It was the break he needed. His right fist connected with the left side of Riley's jaw. Riley fell back, his eyes growing wide. He rubbed his cheek and looked at Jasper.

"You will pay for that asshole!"

And Riley charged him.

Illness or not, Jasper was still physically active. He ducked out of the way and grabbed Riley by the waist, tossing him backwards. Riley crashed into the dresser and the mirror behind him shattered. Shards of glass flew everywhere.

Jasper didn't stop there. He grabbed Riley by the collar and punched him again and again. Riley gave as good as he got, getting three shots in before bringing his hands up in defeat.

Jasper was in a daze. He didn't know where he was; all he saw was red. He was ready to kill the man that hurt his angel when she moaned from the bed.

Instantly the daze was broken. Jasper's head snapped towards her and he dropped Riley into the pile of glass. Jasper reached her in two strides and saw she was still out.

_She's not breathing._

"Baby?" he said, gently shaking her shoulder.

Riley's breathing was labored and he curled up into a ball as he fell into unconsciousness. Jasper didn't notice.

"Angel?" Jasper whispered. He took Alice's hand and searched for a pulse. It was weak, but there. He pulled her towards him and hugged her.

"Alice, _please_ baby. Please wake up." He pulled her back slightly and looked at her face. He felt rage building up as he saw the bruises around her left eye and the cut on her nose. He gently placed a kiss on her lips. "Come back to me, angel." He swept a strand of hair out of her face. "Please. I love you."

A sharp pain shot through Jasper and he dropped Alice's body back on the bed. He gripped the sides of the mattress and rode through the pain. When it subsided, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed the police while his eyes remained on Alice.

"Hello," he said with a raspy voice. "My girlfriend was attacked by her ex-boyfriend. I managed to get to her, but she's unconscious. She's not breathing but has a weak pulse. Please hurry." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "She's all I have in this world."

After hanging up, Jasper continued to try to revive Alice. He said silent prayers to whoever would listen that she would be okay.

_I can't lose her now, not after just finding her. God sent me His angel knowing that I needed her._

Tears began to fall onto Alice's still chest as the police and ambulance arrived.

* * *

><p>Jasper paced back and forth in the lobby, wearing a hole in the linoleum floor. There had been no word about Alice since she arrived at the hospital. He checked his watch and saw that was two hours ago!<p>

_What the hell is going on?_

The staff gave him a wide berth. They tried asking him to sit down and he would snap at them, saying they should have answers. The receptionist watched him with sympathy in her eyes, but said nothing.

"Mr. Whitlock?"

Jasper spun around and saw Dr. Cullen approaching him. He stopped his pacing immediately.

"Thank you for bringing her in. Her body had gone into shock from the abuse. She's a tough girl. What she endured would have killed someone else. Her pulse is weak but it _is _there."

_How long was Riley there?_

Jasper swallowed hard. He felt like he had failed Alice. He got there as quickly as he could and now she hovered between life and death.

"She is still unconscious though," Dr. Cullen continued. Jasper's mind snapped back to the present. "She is not out of the woods yet."

"She will be okay, right?" he whispered. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer.

Dr. Cullen smiled. "Yes, she will recover; provided she makes it through the night. It will take awhile, however. She will need your help."

Jasper smiled and then nodded. It would be a privilege to help her. He was already making plans of what to do.

"C-can I see her?"

Dr. Cullen gestured towards her room. "Be my guest."

Without a second's hesitation, Jasper walked towards the room. He gasped at the sight before him. His angel, sent from Heaven, lying in a hospital bed with tubes sticking out of her. The monitor beeped loudly and obnoxiously. He approached her slowly and took her hand.

The electricity surged. He smiled lightly, knowing that the woman he loved was still in there. He sat on the chair next to her head and stroked the back of her hand.

After an hour a nurse came in to check her vitals. She saw Jasper's tired face and decided to intercede.

"If you want to help," she said quietly, "there is a chapel on the third floor."

Jasper barely heard her. He was fighting a sharp pain and it almost rendered him useless. Once it subsided, he focused on the nurse.

"What?" he whispered.

She smiled. "Prayer is a powerful thing." And then she walked out.

Jasper stared at the spot that the nurse was in. He hated leaving his angel, but at this point he couldn't do anything for her. After gently squeezing her hand, he rose from his seat and went to the chapel.

Upon entering, he felt like a fish out of water. It had been years since he had been in a house of worship. He had turned away from God and never thought he would go back. The last few days, though, he was changing his mind because he believed Alice to be a gift sent to him.

_That's why she's an angel._

Jasper sat on one of the benches and stared at the cross on the wall for awhile. It was quiet in the chapel. He could use this time to think and reflect. Jesus stared down at him from the cross, encouraging him to admit his feelings. And he felt a wave of peace wash over him.

He was unsure how long he sat in there. He closed his eyes and basked in the silence around him. He felt a welcoming presence when he thought he would feel unease. Leaning forward, he laced his fingers together and rested them on the back of the bench in front of him. Then he did something he never thought he would do again.

He prayed.

Looking up to the man staring down at him from the cross, Jasper asked for forgiveness. He asked God to forgive him for walking away and for not believing in Him. He thanked Him for not giving up on him, although He had every reason to. Then Jasper thanked God for delivering Alice to him and he prayed that she would be okay.

Jasper jumped a mile when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked behind him and saw the nurse that spoke to him earlier smiling down at him. He saw her nametag and chuckled.

_Holly. Fitting._

"I see you took my advice," she said softly. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but I wanted you to know that your girlfriend is awake."

Jasper bolted up from his seat. Nurse Holly chuckled at his enthusiasm. She crooked her finger indicating "follow me." He walked behind her silently, listening to the hospital sounds.

Holly smiled. She had known Alice for years and saw her bruises during her time with Riley. She had been worried that Riley would kill her, but by the grace of God Alice left him. And now it seems that she has been given another chance.

Holly glanced back at the disheveled man. He ran a hand through his hair as he observed his surroundings. She could see everything in his eyes. She knew he was the perfect man for Alice. She knew that God had delivered him to her.

_He will save her._

Right before reaching her room, another pain shot through Jasper. This was ten times worse than before. Jasper reached for the nurse as he crashed to the ground quickly. Sneakers squeaking on the linoleum and shouts flooded his ears as he fought to hold on.

The last thing he heard before losing consciousness was Alice's voice screaming for him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Uh-oh! Any ideas what will happen next?

Thanks, as always, for reading. Chapter 7 should be up on Sunday.

Have a great weekend!


	7. Relapse

**A/N**: As promised, chapter 7 is up! It is short, too short possibly, but it leads into the next chapter. That should be up Tuesday.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7-Relapse<strong>

The obnoxious beeping was back. Jasper tried lifting his hand to swat at the offending sound, but he couldn't move. He sucked in a breath and felt the tube in his nose. Slowly he opened his eyes to see Alice.

"Hi," she said softly with a smile.

He returned it. "Hi." He tried lifting his hand again but couldn't. "Why can't I move?"

She looked down. "I'm not sure. You should be able to." She lifted his hand and laced hers through it. "Can you feel that?"

He nodded.

Taking in his surroundings, he realized he was back in the hospital. He remembered walking to her room to see her and then collapsing on the floor.

"You had a relapse," Alice said softly. She gently ran a hand down the side of his cheek.

He leaned into her touch. "I'm not surprised. I'd been having sharp pains all evening." Finally being able to lift his hand, he brought it up to hold Alice's against his cheek. Then he closed his eyes as he reveled in the electricity.

"How long was I out?"

"Thirty-six hours," she replied quietly. "It is now Christmas Eve." Then she sighed. He opened his eyes and saw the worry in her blue ones.

"Alice?" he asked.

A tear slipped down her cheek. "Dr. Cullen says the latest physical activity took such a toll on your body that the cancer kicked into high gear." She choked back a sob. "He says you have a few weeks left."

Jasper froze. He couldn't believe his ears. Here he was, happy to finally be in love, only to have it taken away from him.

_But think of the memories you'll have to take with you._

He took her hand in his and kissed it tenderly. "It was worth it."

She shook her head. "I'm _so_ sorry, Jazz. I should never have let you get involved with me. I am poison to whatever I touch."

His eyes snapped to hers. "You are not poison. Don't ever think that. Riley is full of shit. You are the greatest thing to ever happen to me, Alice. I mean that. If this is meant to be then it's meant to be. You yourself said that God works in mysterious ways. Perhaps it was my destiny to meet you right before I passed on."

She tried to smile. "What happened with Riley? All the police told me was that he was in custody."

Jasper gripped her hand as he relived the memory. "I got there as fast as I could. Riley had you on the bed. He-he was planning on raping you again. I beat the shit out of him and probably would have killed him if you hadn't stopped me."

Alice squeezed Jasper's hand. "Thank you for saving me."

He smiled. "Anytime, my love."

The two of them sat talking about their favorite movies and television shows, desperately trying to lighten the mood. They didn't want to think of bad things or negativity. They just wanted to be with each other.

After awhile, Jasper grew tired. Alice got up to leave and he grabbed her wrist. She turned to look at him. Even with the swelling from the bruising receding, she was still as beautiful as ever.

Looking into her eyes, Jasper spoke.

"I love you."

A fresh set of tears spilled from Alice's eyes as Jasper's words settled on her. "I-I love you too," she whispered back. That was hard for her to say as she was very protective of her heart now. But she had let Jasper in completely and wanted him to know that.

_And now he's going to leave me._

Jasper smiled widely and then closed his eyes. Alice left the room to find Dr. Cullen and freshen herself up.

Although she had been assigned as his nurse, due to being a patient herself she was removed from duty. She was happy about that as being involved with a patient would prove problematic. But now she could express herself without worry for her job.

She went to the nurses' station to finalize a few things before heading back to her room. She was officially being discharged as a patient today. She signed her paperwork and threw her bag into her car before heading back to Jasper's room.

She didn't want to leave him. She was worried that he would wake one last time and she wouldn't be there. So she kept a vigil by his side.

The medicine they had given him was strong. He was completely out and would not wake for hours. She read a magazine and stared out the window to pass the time.

_I long for snow._

Being in a big city, it didn't snow much. Alice was saddened by that as she loved wintertime. To her, it was the most beautiful of all the seasons. Especially Christmastime. All of the festive lights on trees under a coating of snow. She loved how the lights glowed then and gave such an aura of magic. She often wondered why she didn't move from the city to a place that saw a lot of snow.

_I know why now._

She looked over at Jasper's sleeping form. He looked so peaceful that she panicked for a moment. Bolting over to his bed, she lifted his hand and felt for a pulse. Feeling a beat, she smiled and placed it gently back on the bed. Placing her hand over his, she sat down on the bed and laid her head on his chest.

Then she prayed.

"Lord," she said. "I know you have always watched over me and protected me. I thank you for that. I would like to ask for your protection for this man as well. Please Lord. He is suffering. I know you had a reason for giving him cancer and although I don't know what the reason was, I won't question your motives. They are yours.

"I was hoping it would not be too much to ask you to _please_ help him. I know he hasn't been the best Christian, but who among us has? I myself have done things that I am ashamed of. You know that he is a decent person. He does not deserve this, Lord.

"Please, Lord. Hear my prayer. Heal him."

Then Alice let out a huge yawn and fell asleep with her head still on his chest.

As if in answer to her previous desire, a light snow began descending to the ground, sprinkling everything with a coating of white. It would be hours before either would wake and see the beauty surrounding them, but it was plenty of time for her wish to come true.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Well, God heard Alice once. Will He again?

Thanks for reading!


	8. Miracle

**A/N: **As promised, here is chapter 8. Two more to go before this story is completed. Thanks for your support.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: As stated at the beginning of the story, I am not trying to push religion off on anyone. This is just a fun story from my imagination. Hope you continue to read!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8-Miracle<strong>

Alice's neck hurt. She sat up from the couch and rubbed it to make the pain go away. She hated hospital couches. They weren't comfortable nor were they long enough. Although she was short, her feet still hung off the side.

She rolled her eyes at that thought as her focus shifted to Jasper.

He was still sleeping peacefully. He looked almost angelic. She smiled softly at that thought as he always referred to her as his angel. In this moment, the two were reversed.

Yawning while stretching, she looked at the clock and saw it was just past eight in the morning. Her head snapped to the window as though told something and she saw the blanket of snow that coated everything.

_Snow on Christmas morning!_

Alice smiled widely this time. Although she wasn't a big fan of snow, it didn't seem right to _not_ have it on Christmas. She could remember an innocent time, when she was a girl, waking up that morning and running past the huge bay window in the front of the house to get to the Christmas tree. She never forgot the beauty surrounding that day and that is why it is her favorite holiday.

_People seem to be more generous at this time of year, more giving. It's as though we put ourselves aside and consider others._

Alice did that every day, being a nurse.

She wasn't sure how long she sat musing over things, but after a bit Dr. Cullen came in to get some blood from Jasper. He smiled at her as he gently took Jasper's arm and stuck a needle into it.

Alice watched, fascinated. Being a nurse, she didn't have an aversion to needles but this was different. This was her love's blood, his _livelihood_ that was now in Dr. Cullen's hand.

Once finished, Dr. Cullen left without a word. He seemed to know that Alice wanted time with Jasper.

She left the couch and approached the bed just in time to watch Jasper's eyes flutter open. He focused on the ceiling for a moment before turning his head slightly and seeing her. He smiled and reached for her hand.

"Hi," he said softly.

She smiled in reply and then leaned down to kiss him softly. Jasper returned the sentiment and the kiss grew in passion. Remembering that they were in a hospital, Alice pulled away before things could get too heated. Jasper pouted at the lack of contact.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, placing a hand on his forehead.

"I feel great," he said, sitting up in the bed. "Really, I feel like I could run a marathon." He didn't understand the fuss. He _really_ did feel like a new man.

Although she was no longer his nurse, Alice's habits took over. She began checking his vitals and fluffing his pillow, making sure he was comfortable.

Jasper chuckled at the actions.

"Alice," he said as he took her hand. "You don't have to do that."

She sighed. "I know, but I feel so useless otherwise. This makes me feel like I'm improving your well-being, even if it's only to fool myself."

He smiled. "Well then. By all means."

Once she finished, she sat back down on the chair and the two of them conversed lightly. They still didn't want to acknowledge the white elephant in the room; the thing that was weighing on both of their minds.

_Weeks._

Both of them were thinking about Dr. Cullen's words and how Jasper only had weeks left. Neither wanted to believe it. Alice's eyes filled will tears as she looked at the man she loved. He was beautiful, so full of life and energy. He didn't even _look_ sick.

_He said he could run a marathon. That's unusual in cancer patients._

Usually by this time, patients are bed-ridden and miserable. But Jasper was chipper. He spoke to the nurse when she brought him food and even fed himself. Alice was amazed by the man in front of her.

_He is definitely a fighter._

After eating, they fell into a comfortable silence. Alice turned to the magazine in front of her and Jasper reached for the remote. He realized that he would be bored out of his skull if he didn't occupy his mind.

"How's Smokey?"

Alice smiled. "Good, your mother checked in on him yesterday. He is definitely missing you as he was oh-so-eager to go out for a walk."

Jasper laughed loudly at that. "I will have to give him some extra loving when I get home."

Alice joined in his laughter. "Yes, definitely."

Dr. Cullen came into the room then, looking at his chart. Alice was immediately on guard as his expression puzzled her. It wasn't happiness, it wasn't worry. It was a mixture of something she couldn't identify.

"Dr. Cullen," Jasper acknowledged.

He looked up from his chart, his eyes meeting Alice's briefly. He smiled tightly before focusing on Jasper.

"I-I have no way of saying this."

Jasper froze and his eyes narrowed. He could only imagine what Dr. Cullen was going to tell him.

_You are going to die in the next day or so. Say your goodbyes now._

He took Alice's hand and held it tightly while waiting for the devastation.

But it never came. Instead, Dr. Cullen continued to look from Jasper to Alice to the chart. A few times he would scratch his head as though trying to figure something out, but mainly he just stood there. If it wasn't so confusing, it would be humorous.

Suddenly, Alice couldn't take it anymore. "What _is_ it, Dr. Cullen?" she all but screeched at him.

His head snapped to hers. He then noticed their conjoined hands. That seemed to be the strength that he needed to speak.

"Your vitals are good, Jasper and your heartbeat is regular. There's no sign of cancer anywhere."

The lovers froze. _What had he said?_

"What?" Jasper whispered. He couldn't have heard that right.

Dr. Cullen swallowed and then smiled. "The cancer's gone. Completely. You are cured."

Both Alice and Jasper's jaws dropped and they stared in shock at the good doctor.

"Dr. Cullen that is a cruel and horrendous joke. I demand an apology" Alice said firmly.

Dr. Cullen walked to her and placed his hand on her shoulder while holding out the chart. "See for yourself," he said quietly.

Alice held the clipboard and reviewed the results. At first, she thought that the doctor was reading the wrong information, which would result in a lawsuit, but soon realized it was Jasper's information. There, on today's date at half-past eight in the morning, was the results of the latest test.

_Cured._

She raised her head and looked at Dr. Cullen. He smiled and nodded. She turned her head to Jasper and handed him the chart. He had a hard time understanding it as he wasn't in the medical field, but he could understand enough. The looks on their faces confirmed everything.

_I'm cured!_

After the shock wore off, screams of joy were heard from the entire hospital staff. Several nurses ran into the room and saw Dr. Cullen hugging Alice tightly before she turned to hug the man in the bed. They were quickly informed of what happened and left to inform the hospital administration.

"How is this possible?" Alice said through tears.

"A miracle," Dr. Cullen said.

At that, both Jasper and Alice looked at each other. They realized that it wasn't a miracle, but something else. This had been divine intervention.

_God heard my prayer,_ Alice thought. Then her head snapped to the window and she walked slowly to it.

"Alice?" Jasper said softly, getting out of bed. He was completely oblivious to the fact that Dr. Cullen had left the room. His only interest was Alice. He walked to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

She turned around, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. Jasper quickly brushed them away before gently kissing both cheeks. He held her against his chest and she reveled in the sound of his heart beating.

"Alice?" he repeated softly.

Looking up at his towering form, she spoke. "I prayed, Jazz. I prayed for you last night. After you fell asleep, I prayed to God to keep you with me, here on Earth. I didn't realize it until I saw your chart, but He heard me. He also heard my wish for snow and delivered. He was sending me a message."

Jasper looked out at the snow-covered ground. It was a beautiful sight, but nothing matched the angel he held in his arms. Pulling her back gently by placing his hands on either side of her face, he pressed his lips to hers.

"It was a Christmas miracle," she said against his lips.

He smiled. "_You_ are my Christmas miracle." He brushed a hair out of her face before kissing her again. "God knew I needed you. He sent you to me to save me. And you did, my love. You did." He held her tightly. "I love you."

She returned the sentiment and wrapped her arms around his neck. She stared into his crystal blue eyes and saw he was telling the truth. She let herself go completely, realizing that there was no turning back.

She then realized there was one more thing to say, one thing that would both hold a new and different meaning to them from now on. One thing that convinced them miracles do exist and Jasper standing there was the proof.

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I hope you liked that.

Next chapter should be up Thursday and the final one on Saturday, just in time for Christmas.


	9. Memories

**A/N:** I suck. I know it. I have _no_ excuse for making you wait so long. I am truly sorry; my intent was to finish the story on Christmas Eve. As it is, it will be finished this week. If you are still reading it, thank you from the bottom of my heart.

A little lemon in this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9-Memories<strong>

"Are you cold?" Jasper asked Alice as they sat on the rocks.

"No, I'm perfect," Alice replied smiling at him. "I'm wearing two of everything."

Jasper laughed. "I guess watching fireworks outside during the winter in Chicago wasn't such a good idea."

Alice pressed a kiss on Jasper's lips. "No, it's fine. I think this is a great way to celebrate the New Year."

Jasper gave her a smoldering look. "I was hoping to celebrate another way."

She laughed and smacked his arm. "Only if you're good."

He put his arm around her and drew her close. "Oh, I'm _very _good, sweetheart. You'll find that out later."

Alice laughed harder. "You're incorrigible."

He leaned forward and kissed her lips gently. They were slightly chapped from the cold and a little sensitive, but that didn't stop him. Jasper couldn't get enough of Alice's kisses. Ever since his death sentence was pardoned on Christmas Day, he has been obsessed with Alice. Not to the point of stalking or controlling, but obsessed with wanting to touch her and kiss her. He craved her company more than anything in the world. And he would give her anything she desired.

_She will be my wife someday._

Jasper pulled back slightly and brushed her nose lightly with his finger. Everything had faded away as they stared into each other's eyes. All they saw were love and happiness staring back at one another. The moment was perfect.

It didn't last.

The spell was broken by a woman squealing and a man's laughter. Jasper froze and slowly turned his head to the sound. He frowned at the couple who were oblivious to everything but each other. It escaped his notice that he did the same thing with Alice moments before.

Alice followed his lead. "Do you know them?"

He nodded slowly, unable to speak. It had been a long time and yet, not long enough. Memories flooded his mind as his breathing sped up. There was still a lot of pain and anger that he held. He was working on that, having returned to religion recently, but it took time.

And right now was not the time for forgiveness.

Alice noticed his jaw set and his eyebrows lower. She started figuring it out that the woman he was watching was his ex-girlfriend and the man with his arms around her was Edward, his former best friend.

She felt horrible for him when he told her the story. The pain in his voice was disturbing. She knew that they hadn't been in love, but to find out the way he had would anger anyone. She knew there were unresolved feelings and she hoped he wouldn't make a scene in front of everyone. Not that she didn't think Bella and Edward deserved to be embarrassed for hurting Jasper, but she knew he would regret his actions later.

She placed her hand over his and that brought him back to Earth. He turned and smiled at her.

"I'm sorry," he said and squeezed her hand. "I'm _so_ sorry, Alice."

Alice shook her head. "It's okay. I understand what you're going through. I haven't experienced it, but I understand."

Jasper scoffed. "You've been through so much worse." His grip tightened on her hand. "Alice, I swear to you that I will _never_ treat you the way Riley did. I love you so much. You are my angel and I will do anything to make you see that."

She leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips. "I know. I love you too."

"JASPER?"

He gave Alice a look before turning to his left. "Bella," he said curtly.

Suddenly he was tackled to the ground by a blur of brown. She was giggling and squealing; thinking that he was happy to see her. Edward stood by Alice and smiled down at her.

"My name's Edward, Edward Masen." He held out his hand to Alice.

_Might as well be cordial._

She extended her hand to his. "Alice Brandon."

He shot her a dazzling smile and her insides tingled. Although she was in love with Jasper, she could appreciate the looks of a man.

Raised voices turned their heads. Jasper was walking away and Bella was trying to get him to listen.

"Jazz, please!"

"No!" he shouted. A few people nearby turned to see where the commotion was coming from, but then returned to their own lives.

Bella stopped short. "No?" she said indignantly.

"For the last time, Bella. I am _not_ interested in spending time with you or Edward. You can't just hurt me the way you did and expect nothing to change." He turned to Edward. "You can have her. I have an angel."

Alice saw Bella's head turn towards her out of the corner of her eye, finally noticing her for the first time. She likewise turned to head so that Bella knew the score, and observed as her eyes roamed down Alice's tiny form. She saw Bella's eyebrows frown as she took in her appearance.

She did the same thing. She noticed Bella was not a girly-girl. She wore a pair of Chucks and her brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She had on an oversized coat and no gloves; her hands were red and chapped from the cold. Bella wasn't anything special.

And Bella knew it. While assessing Alice, she saw that Jasper chose a woman much better than herself. If she was being honest, she had hoped he would never move on. She liked the idea that he was single for so long after they broke up. It made her feel important. Seeing Alice and the look in Jasper's eye when he focused on her, Bella realized that she would never be able to compete again.

She hated Alice for that.

So much so that she didn't notice when Edward wrapped his arm around her waist. Bella stepped over to Alice and very blatantly looked up and down again.

"Is there a problem?" Alice asked politely. Bella's brown eyes snapped to hers and then they narrowed.

"An 'angel' Jazz?" Bella spat. "She doesn't look like one. She looks nothing more than one of the women on Twelfth Street."

Alice rolled her eyes. She knew that Bella was trying to get a rise out of her. Alice was definitely girly and liked to show that off. She held no shame in the fact that she was wearing designer boots with a low heel and a Jessica Simpson coat. Her makeup was flawless and despite the wind, her hair was curly and had the tousled look. Nothing Bella could say or do would make her feel any less of herself. Jealousy was not a Christian trait and Alice never believed in it.

But she did believe in Jasper's love for her. He proved that by making some snide comment to Bella. When Bella refused to back down, he grabbed Alice's hand and yanked her to her feet as they walked away.

Alice looked back at their shocked faces and gave a sympathetic smile. Jasper was walking fast and she felt she was being dragged along.

"Jasper," she said. "Please stop."

He did. He released her hand and ran his through his hair. He was desperately trying to calm down. He needed to; he couldn't fly off the handle anymore.

He had Alice to consider.

She placed her hand on his elbow. "Jasper, it's okay."

He covered his face with his hand. His breathing was returning to normal. All he wanted to do was leave and curl up with Alice. But he promised her a romantic evening and that was what she was going to get.

"I'm sorry," he repeated. He turned to her and stroked her cheek. "Alice, can you forgive me for flying off the handle?"

"Of course," she replied. "It's perfectly natural to still have unresolved feelings. You saw me break down a few days ago over Riley." She removed his hand from her cheek and held it in her own. "Now we're even."

Jasper laughed. Before he could speak, a loud whistle and then a popping sound was heard. The sky lit up with color as their heads snapped in the direction of the sound.

Fireworks!

Alice and Jasper stood and watched the beautiful light show as champagne was passed around. There was cheering and shouting as the final numbers counted down and the new year started. Jasper wrapped his arms around Alice and kissed her hard. He wanted her to know how much he loved her and how much he looked forward to spending his life with her.

_New life in the new year._

He was truly blessed.

Alice kissed him back just as hard as the fireworks continued. She knew that Bella and Edward were probably watching them, but she didn't care at the moment. She was so happy and the evening turned out perfect.

Before she knew it, they were back at his house. Clothes were strewn all over the floor leading to the bedroom. Smokey sniffed at them enthusiastically and gently pawed Alice's clothes. He knew all along that Alice was the right woman for Jasper; the one that would heal him.

Once reaching the bedroom, Jasper picked her up and placed her on the bed. He kissed every inch of her body, worshipping her the way she should be. The black underwear stood out against her pale skin, illuminating her. He smirked as she moaned when his lips descended onto her navel.

He took his time enjoying her and enjoying the noises coming from her. He knew she was nervous; this being the first time with a man since Riley. And the last time was against her will. Jasper kept this in the back of his head, making sure she was comfortable with everything before doing it.

_If she tells me to stop, I will. No pressure on my angel._

What Jasper was surprised about was how receptive Alice was. She wanted it, she wanted _him._ She wanted everything about him and although she knew she had his heart, she wanted his soul. And he was more than willing to give it to her.

They made love twice that night, lasting into the latter part of the morning. They fell asleep together, completely spent and in each other's arms.

_This is Heaven_, Jasper thought.

Around noon Smokey woke them by jumping on the bed. He figured they had enough alone time; he wanted some attention too!

Alice laughed and stroked his ear.

Jasper pulled her close to him. "Alice, I wanted to apologize again for my behavior around Bella and Edward."

She sighed. "Jazz, you don't have to apologize to me. I _completely_ understand. I was quite angry when Riley showed up and acted in a similar way." She cleared her throat. "But you saw how that turned out."

Jasper kissed her shoulder. "You never have to worry about him again."

She reached back and stroked his cheek with her right hand. "Thank you, Jazz."

"But I still feel guilty about how I acted. You know I have unresolved feelings that I am working through. Perhaps I should have finished those feelings before we met, but I didn't know that I was searching for an angel."

_He always makes me feel SO special._

She patted Smokey on the head and he licked her hand before jumping off the bed and heading out the door.

"Right," Jasper said as he rolled over and checked the time. "It's a new year; let's make it a good one."

Before she could ask what he meant, he pinned her to the pillow with a kiss.

The new year was indeed off to a good start!

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I hope that sufficed. I didn't want Bella to be the bad guy, but she has always been insecure with herself. And I figured "what the hey?" It's a work of fiction, so go for broke.

Thanks for reading! I will have the final chapter up this week.


	10. Happily Ever After

**A/N**: We have reached the end. Thank you for joining me on this journey. I cannot apologize for failing to meet the deadline; it is something I will work on in future.

This is short, but I think it sums up quite nicely.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10-Happily Ever After<strong>

Jasper handed the box to her and smiled sheepishly.

"What's this?" Alice asked quizzically.

"Your New Year's present," Jasper said. Alice noticed that he absently ran his hand through his hair twice; he was clearly nervous.

_What the hell does he have to be nervous about?_

Alice untied the white ribbon. "Tiffany's?"

He smiled. "Only the best for my angel."

She rolled her eyes. Opening the small box, she found a velvet one inside. Her heart began pounding in her chest as she took it out and slowly opened it, revealing the prize inside.

A sparkling sapphire ring sat inside, surrounded by diamonds on both sides.

It was perfect.

Squealing, Alice jumped to her feet and flung her arms around her love. He laughed and held her tightly, breathing in her scent.

"It's _so_ beautiful!" she said.

"The second most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Jasper agreed. He closed his eyes and reveled in her warmth.

Pulling back, she looked him in the eye. "How did you know that sapphires were my favorite?"

Jasper shrugged. "I just knew."

_I love when he does that._

Jasper took the box from her and held the ring up. He placed it on her left finger and stared at it for a few seconds, gathering his thoughts. Finally he spoke.

"This is a promise," he said. "Call me old-fashioned, but I wanted to get you a promise ring. I know it's too soon for us to get married, having known each other a short while, but I wanted to make a commitment to you. I wanted you to know this is it. I'll never love another."

His blue eyes sparkled brightly with every word. Alice began to melt; he was so sweet to her.

"I love you, so much. Seeing Bella the other night drug up memories that I'd prefer stay buried. But one thing it confirmed to me is how much better you are; how loving. The first time we touched in the hospital, I felt sensations that I never knew existed. It confused me at first. I wondered why God would give you to me if I was just going to die. He knew I needed you."

Alice's right hand began lightly stroking the cross hanging on her neck. Her love for Jasper and his cured state brought her closer to her maker.

"He knew I was searching for something when I didn't. I was searching for a cure. But it wasn't for my cancer; it was a cure for my heart."

Jasper took her hand from the cross and brought it to his lips. He kissed it gently, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I have been given a new chance at life. I will not waste it this time. Now I have something to live for." He placed another kiss on her hand and watched tears slowly roll down her face.

"Jazz…" she breathed.

"Shhh," he said, silencing her with a kiss. "You don't have to say anything. I wanted you to know how I felt. And I hope that you will accept my gift as a promise that we will be together forever."

Alice closed her eyes and sighed as the tears continued to fall. She felt Jasper's gentle touch as he wiped them away and then kissed the spots where the tears had fallen.

"I love you too, Jazz. Always will. And what you said applies to me too. I completely believed that no one would want me after Riley. He had hurt me enough that I believed I was damaged. So I learned to shut myself off. Remember how I was distant when we first met?"

Jasper nodded. His hand cupped her cheek gently as his thumb stroked the apple of it.

"it was my defense mechanism kicking in. I was instantly attracted to you and knew that it wouldn't end well. You were my patient; I had seen your chart. So, as usual, I shut myself off from what I was feeling. But you proved stronger than all that."

She looked down shyly. "I'm sorry for feeling and acting that way. I didn't know what else to do."

Jasper was silent a moment, contemplating. He knew that she had awhile to go before she completely trusted again. Riley had been so vile, so wretched that those scars don't heal overnight.

That was why Jasper made a promise to her that he would always be there.

They stayed silent for a few moments, each lost in their thoughts. Finally, Alice broke it. "Thank you for my present, Jazz. And for the promise. I accept it."

Elation filled him as he grabbed her and swung her around. She giggled at his excitement. Putting her back on her feet, he pressed his lips to hers and kissed her with such passion. He had been attracted to Bella of course, but never felt this. With her, it was comfort. With Alice, it was so much more.

She was definitely his soulmate.

The passion grew quickly between them and before they knew it, they were making love in Jasper's bed. This wasn't just fulfilling a desire, it was fulfilling a need. They needed to let the other know how they felt. Although they had done that the other night when they made love for the first time, this was different. This came with promises of a future.

They remained there all night and come the next morning, Alice had made a decision.

"I want to move in with you."

Jasper froze. He wanted that more than anything, but he was shocked to have heard it from her. She was so protective of her freedom and he promised he wouldn't push. This was a major step from her.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "I love you. This is right. I want to have you around at night. I want to wake up next to you every morning. I want only you, Jazz."

He kissed her and then jumped out bed excitedly. "We've got so much to do. You have to pack and put your apartment up for rent and move in here. You're okay with Smokey, right? We can re-paint anything you want and I'm not a picky eater. How about tonight we order out? I knot his great…."

"Jazz!" Alice said, smiling at his childish nature. He stopped and looked at her. "I love you. We can take things one step at a time."

He nodded. He knew he was getting carried away and was so glad she was there to rein him in. "Right," he said with a smile. He came back to the bed and sat down on it. "One day at a time."

He kissed the hand that the ring sat on, admiring the sparkles from the sapphires. If it was up to him, he would marry Alice today. He had a second chance at life and he wasn't about to miss out this time. But he knew they needed time. SHE needed time. He was ready to give that to her, to give her as long as she needed.

_That's why we have this promise._

Alice leaned forward, arms on her knees, and kissed him. "We have forever."

He smiled against her lips. "Forever."

And they lived happily ever after.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I hope that wasn't _too_ corny.

Thank you to all who read & reviewed. I know I didn't reply to them & I apologize for that. I want you to know that I appreciate all of you and am thrilled that you liked this story. Who knows? Maybe a follow-up someday.

If you are Jasper/Alice fans, please consider taking a look at _Back to December_, my other in-progress story. It also has not been updated for months, but as it will now be my sole focus, it should come rather quickly. Here is an overview for you:

_Alice Cullen had it all; a great job, beauty and a smoking-hot boyfriend. One December though, she threw him away. This is the story of what happened after. Originally a one-shot for the Musical Cues contest on Free Writers and Readers. Link to the Taylor Swift song included._

Again, thanks to all!


End file.
